


Spiders and Panties

by Xelestial



Series: Heero/Relena Drabbles and One-Shots [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelestial/pseuds/Xelestial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble inspired by the OTP prompts prompt: "Imagine person A of your OTP finds an insect in their room and panics, forcing person B to come and deal with it."</p><p>At the point in the drabble, Relena and Heero are not romantically involved but have been with each other for a couple years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders and Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weird title. Actually not sorry at all =P

Relena screamed.

Within seconds, Heero was banging on her hotel door.

"Relena?! What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! I'm-I'm fine!" came her answer.

_You don't sound fine._

Another scream.

Within another few seconds, Heero was sliding into Relena's room on top of the door, gun drawn.

"Heero, what in the world are you doing?" Relena asked, a bit breathless. Heero quickly scanned the room. Besides Relena, no one else seemed to be there. 

"What happened?" He asked, finally looking at Relena. She was staring at him, somehow looking more pale than usual yet red at the same time. And he knew that look - she was annoyed. He looked down and realized she was holding her shirt up in front her. She was in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Nothing happened," Relena said quickly. Even though she was possibly blushing more than Heero, she managed to keep her head held high as she spoke. "At least other than you destroying the door. Heero, please, you've got to stop worr-" she broke off and latched onto Heero's arm as she let out a little scream. "There it is!" Heero turned toward where she was pointing, gun ready. Then he saw it. A medium sized spider on the wall.

Heero stared. " _That_ is what you were screaming about?"

Relena closed her eyes and affected her most queenly expression possible. "If you must know then, yes. I don't like spiders. But I was going to handle it myself before you came crashing in."

Heero started laughing. When he finally stopped he saw that Relena was now angry. "Sorry. You're the girl who's stared down death without even flinching. I didn't think-"

"It's not an unusual fear. Plenty of people are afraid of spiders. And I told you, I would have handled it."

 _Sometimes, I forget she's just an 18 year old girl._ "Sorry," he said again.

Relena shifted uncomfortably. Heero realized he was talking to the foreign vice minister in her underwear and that anyone passing by would also be able to see. He moved in front of her to try and block any would-be lookers vision.

"Why are you…" Heero looked down involuntarily and then back up at Relena’s face.

Relena closed her eyes with a look that was all too patient. "I was _taking a shower_. It was in the bathroom." She opened her eyes again. "Now, since this room has gained one spider and lost one door, I'll be taking yours instead." Relena started for the door, seemingly uncaring of her clothing situation.

Heero blushed again and tried to keep his eyes upward. Heero started to walk after her. "Relena, I-"

"Don’t worry, Heero,” she said, stopping in the door way. “You're forgiven. Now unless you want to join me, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night, Heero," Relena said, tiredly. She turned around and walked out of the room, not giving one damn about the spider, the missing door, or anyone in the hallway. _Or_ that she was giving Heero a full view of her lacey panties.


End file.
